


Tiny Hand In Marriage

by belivaird_st



Category: Absolutely Fabulous
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, F/F, F/M, Love, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 10:27:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20704445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Eddy nor Patsy react the way they should after Saffy tells them Nick proposed to her. ||Set after the debut movie||





	Tiny Hand In Marriage

Saffy Monsoon was standing and shivering outside of her mother’s London home, watching her boyfriend, Nick, pull a black velvet box out from one pocket of his trousers. Drawing her breath in, she watched the man open the box, revealing a silver and white diamond-blue sapphire encrusted ring.

“Will you marry me, Saffron?” he said, softly.

“Oh, Nick,” Saffy gushed, “It’s lovely...” she looked at the ring with tears in her eyes and then up at his hopeful, handsome face. 

“Will you be my bride?” he spoke again.

“There’s, um, a lot to think about,” she said nervously, watching his face fall like a deck of cards. “Excuse me, I’m sorry, I need to be inside...” she quickly pushed herself through; slamming the door shut right in Nick’s face. Taking several, short breaths, both Patsy and her mother had soon appeared right beside her.

“Darling, you’re back already?” Eddy questioned.

“Did you give the man a good time?” Patsy winked.

“Nick proposed to me just two seconds ago,” Saffy explained, feeling panic rising the back of her throat. 

Eddy snorted, rolling her eyes. Patsy shrugged the matter off and had placed a cigarette between her lips. Saffy was baffled by their reactions. “Well? What should I do?” she shouted. “I panicked and had the door slammed right in his face!”

“Bravo, sweetheart,” Eddy said.

“Cheers,” Patsy agreed.

Saffy couldn’t believe it. “I don’t understand your dislike towards him. He’s been very kind to me.”

“The boring ones usually are,” Patsy scoffed.

“He’s not from Africa, darling,” Eddy made a face. “And he’s very white. Very pale...”

“Stop comparing Nick to John!” Saffy outburst.

“It's not our fault, darling, for loving your ex, more,” Eddy went on with Patsy sneering along. “We don’t know a thing about this Nick...”

“Only that he's probably given you multiple orgasms,” Patsy finished on with a smirk. She had made Saffy push past her, clearly embarrassed by the entire night.


End file.
